


Losing Reality

by TheSuspiciousEvergreenTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alisa dreams of planets and stuff, Alisa is the reader, Anxiety Attacks, Basically, Comedy, First story, Fluffy Moments, Heavy Swearing, How Do I Tag, Humor, I've got a lot planned out, Just not yet, Kinda, More characters to come probably, Named Reader, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Stop fucking swearing, Swearing, but they still care for Alisa, comedy to come, how do write, it will actually, kind of neglectful family ;/, not a lot of romance, overwhelmed character, reader is female, seriously overwhelming, she's a dreamer, she's a fucking kid leave her alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspiciousEvergreenTree/pseuds/TheSuspiciousEvergreenTree
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to face reality.  The stress and work can overwhelm person.  Sometimes, you just need to take a break, to dream.Alisa Jett thought so, anyway.  She did, too.  She dreamt up worlds and galaxies that no one could take away from her.  Worlds with creatures so strange, so impeccably impossible they could not possibly exist.  People that could understand her stress and talked with her, and she with them.And yet, for some reason, it all felt so real.  Especially when this "Council" showed up in her room at midnight.





	Losing Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so there may be some things that may not make sense, but I'll try my best for that not to happen.

The young Goldenglow plant nipped and wriggled around trying to catch my teasing fingers. It reminded me a lot like a new, teething puppy. Not moving my eyes away from the playful plant, I spoke, "What kind of Goldenglow did you say this was, Mrs. Harwood?"

"Oh! It's a Corrupt Goldenglow! Different from its cousin, the Tundra Goldenglow because it's poisonous if indigested and it grows in meadows and on planes. The Tundra Goldenglow only grows in extremely cold areas and instead of poisoning whoever eats it, it uses flashing reflectors to lure animal prey to the Colla, or more commonly known as the Winding Vines. The two plants have a symbiotic relationship. The Tundra Goldenglow lures the prey and the Colla traps the prey for the two plants to slowly eat."

I chuckled as Mrs. Harwood went on another rant about plants. The sweet old lady really did love them. It reminded me of the immeasurable love a mother has for her children. I took my hand away from the Goldenglow I was teasing and stood up from my crouched position on the ground. I stretched my legs and arms and looked around the little cottage Mrs. Harwood lived it. Different kinds of flora on every window and shelf, vines snaking up the walls, Thousand-Leaf whatever-you-call-them plants hanging from the ceiling. If I had to compare the little house to anything, it'd be a fairy tale cottage. It was all so magical, so different from reality.

I sighed and gazed out the window. The beautiful golden and emerald grass blades danced and swayed, the music of the wind guiding them along. White and neon blue lily-like flowers scattered the golden field. The sand colored sun glared down at the little house and field, warmth blanketing the planet. Both small and large animals flew in the air, some playing, others simply relaxing in the sun's warmth.

I sighed again, I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave, it was heaven here. Mrs. Harwood would care for me, I would help feed the plants and the animals, I could sun bathe in the light for as long as I wished, and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone or thing else other than Mrs. Harwood, the plants, and the animals. Not school, not the teachers, not the students, not my parents, no one and nothing. But I couldn't. I had to go back, this was only a daydream, after all. Not real. It never would be real, no matter how many times I came here and no matter how many times it seemed so, impossibly real. I couldn't help the longing in my heart for this glorious place, nor the envy of Mrs. Harwood that groped my heart. She, although, not real, lived here. I did not.

"Honey? Are you alright?"

Speak of the devil and she will appear. Mrs. Harwood called out to me again when I did not answer. I tilted my head in her direction slightly, my brows furrowed and frown set.

"I'm fine.", I paused a moment, "I just want to… stay here with you, forever." When I turned to face her completely, she looked as if she didn't understand. I wasn't sure how I could explain what I was feeling to her. "I mean, you care for me and treat me as an individual. You listen to me, respect me. You care so much for me and I care for you." That didn't explain anything. I sighed and just shook my head. I wasn't good at explaining my feelings, or anything. "Forget about it"  
I have to leave soon" I told her suddenly. The way my head was suddenly pounding mad that obvious. She frowned at me for a moment. She was concerned with my answer, I could tell.

She cleared her throat and plastered on a fake smile. "Well, that's unfortunate. Perhaps you can have a cup of tea before you go?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head and started to answer when the throbbing in my head became intense and pain flooded my head. The pain filled my ears, nose, and throat. There was a constant pressure from behind my eyes and I was forced to close them. Gritting my teeth to keep from crying out I thought, "Why was I not used to this yet? I've been through it several times before."

Suddenly the only pain I felt was a harsh whack on the back of my head and my ear being snagged harshly. The sight of being in a classroom, sitting at a desk had confirmed my realization that I was woken up. I was then aware of the teacher whispering harshly into my ear.

"Pay attention, Alisa! I hope you're aware I'll be notifying your parents about this!" I was aware. She had warned me the last three times I dozed off, this must have been the last straw. Ms. Carrier let go of my ear and walked the rest of the way down the row of desks. I sighed softly to myself and glanced back at the teacher. Her long legs, shapely body and young, attractive face were misleading. She could be as aggressive as an injured wolf if gotten on her bad side. Apparently bad grades, always being tired, and irregular naps was a quick way to do that. I enjoy the times when she's talking absentmindedly to me about some things, as she sometimes does. That's when she's passionate and happy around me, not threatening to send me to the office or inform my parents of something I did. I always have wondered why she talks to me at times like those and not someone else.

I shook off the thought and turned back to drool covered assignment that was on my desk. My lips tightened when I realized I'd have to wait for it to dry to do anything with it. I did my best to hurry the process by blowing on it and drying the excess drool with a leftover paper towel from my backpack. I was lucky this was my last class, and glancing at the clock on the wall, it was soon to be over.

For the rest of the class I listened to Ms. Carrier go on about the lesson and worked as much as I could on the dry worksheets she gave me. I was thankful it wasn't long before the bell rang and soon, I and the other students were crowded in the halls, trying to push past each other to the buses. The uncomfortable bumping and touching made me cringe and try to pull away, only to bump into another student. I wanted to be back in the golden field with Mrs. Harwood and her plants.

Soon I was out of the school building and heading towards my designated bus and sitting in my usual seat; fifth to the front behind the driver. The bus ride was quick, or maybe I had just gotten used to it and tuned out everything? "It didn't matter. I'm back home now," I thought as I exited the vehicle. The normal, if a bit worn, brick house stood tall in front of me and I didn't hesitate to walk through the familiar door. Hopefully I can get to sleep pretty quickly tonight so I can dream again. Just thinking about it makes me realize how I go through life here in a daze and there I don't.

"Finally. Thought you ran away," My mother leaned out from inside the kitchen, a flat grin on her face at her own joke. "Go put the dishes up, I didn't pay a lot of money to raise you to be lazy", she spoke, her grin dropping.

"Okay", I agreed immediately. I dropped my backpack by the door - I'd get that later - and did as told and started to put the dishes where they belong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother opening and going through my backpack. She's done that since she found the lunch money an old friend gave me out of pity and hadn't spent. I understood why, we were in a bit of financial trouble at the time, but I think it's become a habit for her to do it. We weren't in any trouble anymore, after all.

"Where's dad?", I called out to her. She mumbled something I think to be "how should I know? He's always out of the house these days, that bastard", but I wasn't quite sure.

After putting dishes up, I grabbed a quick meal of microwavable Kraft mac & cheese and headed upstairs to my room. Before closing the door to my room, I called to Mom that I was going to bed early and no response back. I wasn't expecting one though, she was probably watching the T.V. right now. I only hope I dream tonight.

I want to go back soon.


End file.
